


War and Peace

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written as a birthday treat for hannelore who requested "Neville gen involving the snow." Hope it hits the spot!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



> Written as a birthday treat for hannelore who requested "Neville gen involving the snow." Hope it hits the spot!

Neville had just finished re-potting the hellebore, packing their roots with fresh morning snow, when he heard raucous laughter.

Rounding the corner of the greenhouse, he smiled as he saw Harry's boys as well as a few of their classmates having a snowball fight.

 _Gryffindor versus Slytherin, just like old times,_ he thought to himself. 

That Al and Malfoy's son were friends was a bit of a surprise but a welcome one.

As he watched, he couldn't help but notice that the Gryffindors were a bit older—James's class were fourth years—while the Slytherins were also outnumbered by two.

Well, that wouldn't do. 

Neville slowly bent and packed a snowball, waiting and hoping his target would move just a little bit closer.... 

"Where'd that come from?" someone shouted as James took a direct hit in the back and everyone looked around for the perpetrator.

Neville tried to look innocent, though when Al spotted him, he winked, and the Slytherins cheered. 

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he felt what must have been a snowball to _his_ back.

Spinning around, Neville joined in the laughter as he and the students watched the headmistress brush off her gloved hands and retreat back inside the castle.


End file.
